


Lets Play

by moonalmoon



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: A Kiss, Dirty Talk, M/M, NoovaHD - Freeform, koova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalmoon/pseuds/moonalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is my first work i love to read koova there's not enough so i write some and i will write more  if you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Play

**Author's Note:**

> give me notes a kudos if you like it

James was loud, he was talkative he was charming. And a rude fucking man ,so it was strange and entertaining to see Jordan the quite ,shy ,slightly boring .guy .interact with James in any way possible .you would listen to James calling Jordan every name thats insult any creature ….and after the strings of,( fuck yous ,fuckers and stupid ass holes )from James. you would listen to a whisper or maybe a whimper((was Jordan into kink stuff)) from Jorden …a string of (I means, you rights .please don’t yell).  
And the James well deflate he will became another person  
I am not yelling I am talking  
You are loud Jordan said with a state of a fact  
I can't believe you would say that  
And then out of the blue Jordan was the bad guy

I told you that Jordan was a series guy and James was not .so after that particular meeting Jorden came to James  
He was so shy he looked like a virgin bride looking at James from the door and was waiting for James to acknowledge him  
-hi Jorden  
Hi Alex……..hello James  
Fuck you am I loud enough  
James I...... a...... m........ sorry  
His face when he said it was full with rumors and his voice was broken I knew James was playing with him and I didn’t feel bad at all lol  
Well Jorden if you were sorry you should really be sorry .....and be punished ,ok?   
Anything you want   
I cough my laugh away I knew exactly the look James gave me

Well you know Jorden I don’t have a girlfriend  
Well uhh yea  
He was confused and it was the cutest thing I have seen  
Well a man has needs  
James said it with a deep voice I am sure girls would consider sexy  
Uhmmm  
James stand up now and hold Jorden hands and pull him closer and even though Jorden was towering above him you could tell that James was consuming Jorden and Jorden slouch to make himself appear smaller  
JA James  
Yes Jorden  
What…….I mean i don't …….I can't…  
You can't what Jordan  
He said it while inching closer to jorden face and he is eyeing his lips  
I….. ahhhh I I I I I I I I  
Ok when jorden started to stutter i felt bad  
James stop you broke him  
I laughed  
James laugh at jorden face  
Jorden what the hell get your mind out of the gutter if you want my forgiveness buy me coffee  
And then the saddest words have been spoken  
What k k k kind o o of c c c coffee  
Ok now I really feel bad  
B b b b black coffee  
James laughed and I just shake my head as Jorden left  
You are an ass hole  
I said I can fight with him I think I am his only nemeses  
What now Alex?  
You broke him  
I was kidding  
Yea well, jorden isn’t you know like you  
What does that mean?  
I think that is a trick question  
I don’t want to fight  
It's quite obvious you do asshole  
James he….you know, sensitive  
Fuck him  
JAMUES  
What you like him, so it will be easy for you to do so  
WHAT  
I SAID YOU CAN FUCK JORDEN CUZ YOU LIKE HIM  
I run to the office door and closed it  
Are you crazy?  
What  
I don’t like him that way  
Now I know you're lying  
He is straight  
I know  
So  
So what get him drunk fuck him and stop bothering me with this shit phff he's sensitive you say  
You know what fuck you both I am sensitive  
Fuck you  
He smiled  
If you insist he stood up and kissed me hard on my lips it could bruise, his kisses was rough like him  
I pushed him back at his chair  
James you have no shame I said as I wipe my mouth tusking while James laugh like a hyena 

So I will teach that crazy hyena a lesson a plan is formed . I texted Jorden and tomorrow we will put it in action  
The next morning  
Jorden came into the office with his black coffee in a perfect time James went to the bathroom  
\- Hey where's James  
\- Good morning to you too i am fine how are you  
\- I slightly smile when I saw the blush came across the man face  
\- Ummm hehe sorry Alex .I am nervous  
\- He is in the bathroom I will tell him you asked about him'  
\- No don’t …….he was angry at me yesterday I am not up for another fight he have so much energy I feel like an old grandfather with a 4 year old when we fight   
If I was septic off fate I fully believe in it now...as Jorden finish his sentence James stood behind him  
His eyes were throwing daggers, and Jorden could feel it

I smile a wide crazed smile and gave jorden the sign I scratch my nose and hoped he could read it 

 

 

Jorden bite his lips and I could see the moment he relishes that James was behind him and then bam ….head shot 

\- Yea I mean he is so sexy, he turns me on and when he calls me names I just feel …..hot and bothered

OH Jorden I can see now why he became the boss he knew what to say, 

I mean Alex I did I tell you I always fantasies about James in a leather leotard wipping my behind and calling me names and spiting on my back

Jorden became specific and strongly beliveibel

Ahhh I can come only by hearing his voice yelling my name .as I imagine my self riding him and jumping on his you know what .  
I just want to shut him .you know, like I would love to tingle my long fingers in his black curls and just shove his face in my crotch and make him choke on 

JORDN  
I yelled I feared coming that second .seeing him say this thing while his eyes were closed was orgasmic  
He smiled a triumph smile and turned around  
Serve you right ……… there was a silent and then a feeble sound .is that a b b boner  
And then a rare sight James was speechless   
And Jorden was talkative  
I am really glad I have this effect on you James  
I mean Alex yelled my name too so I am guessing he is giving me a standing ovation behind his desk  
I adjust my boner as I flipped him off  
James whispered  
Move I want to go to my desk  
Well James I am not in your way go unless you want me........................................................to be   
And James walked his way from jorden and sat at his desk   
Jorden smiled  
I think I will keep the black coffee James, you don’t mind do you,do you?  
No  
Thank you ,I will be thinking of you as I suck this coffee off  
THAT’S DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE  
I yelled as Jorden laugh and left while James stares at Jorden's ass as he walks away


End file.
